


Теория и практика

by jotting, Quisty



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotting/pseuds/jotting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- В отель? - спрашивает Фассбендер, и более двусмысленное предложение сложно себе представить, хотя у них даже номера на разных этажах.<br/>- В отель, - соглашается Джеймс и демонстративно зевает. В его голове уже зреет план страшной мести.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теория и практика

\- Homo Superior приходят на смену человечеству так же, как Homo Sapiens в свое время вытеснили неандертальцев.  
\- Эй, ты что, спер мою бумажку с текстом?  
\- Чарльз никогда бы не стал говорить о превосходстве мутантов... друг мой.  
Джеймс косится на собеседника поверх темных очков. Вообще-то, он имел в виду форму, а не содержание продекламированной Майклом фразы. Какие, нахрен, мутанты, если Фассбендер так тянет это самое "гомо", как будто собирается произнести совсем другое слово?  
"Перегрелся", - ставит диагноз Джеймс. Он только никак не может решить, кто именно из них двоих. Фассбендер качается на стуле, пьет воду из пластиковой бутылки, Джеймс, глядя на него, теребит воротник. Жарко.  
\- Извини, не подумал, - говорит он. - По тебе как-то не скажешь, что ты можешь выговорить такие сложные слова.  
Колкость неудачная, он и сам это знает, но в такую жару даже препираться не хочется. Кажется, владельцы этой студии не в курсе, что кондиционеры изобрели уже лет пятьдесят назад.  
Джеймс протягивает руку, и Майкл отдает ему свою бутылку, хотя мог бы передать непочатую - но, видимо, ему тоже лень.  
\- Я хорошо учился в школе, Мак, - дурацкое прозвище, думает Джеймс, отпивая уже нагревшейся, сладковатой воды; руки бы поотрывать тому, кто первым пустил его в ход на съемочной площадке - план, как он подозревает, трудновыполнимый из-за разницы в росте и весовой категории.  
\- И знаю много разных сложных слов, - невозмутимо продолжает Фассбендер, не подозревающий о кровожадных мыслях Джеймса. - Как раз из курса биологии. Кроме сапиенсов были еще Homo Habilis и Homo Erectus.  
Джеймс обплевывается минералкой.  
\- Человек прямоходящий, а не то, что ты подумал, - добавляет с интересом наблюдающий за ним Фассбендер и ослепительно улыбается во все свои тридцать два чертовых зуба.

\- То есть мутантский отдел ЦРУ - это что-то типа "Секретных материалов"? - спрашивает ведущая.  
\- Ага, а Эрик с Чарльзом, которые ищут мутантов - вроде Малдера и Скалли, - дежурно шутит Джеймс.  
Майкл перегибается через подлокотник кресла и пихает его в бок.  
\- Чур, ты будешь рыжей бабой, - доверительно сообщает он.  
Ведущая вежливо хихикает, Джеймс тоже растягивает губы в улыбке.  
"Заставлю засранца съесть свою шляпу", - решает он и говорит:  
\- Ты забыл, по четным числам - твоя очередь.

\- Теперь ты воруешь мои реплики в эфире? - невнятно бубнит он в кружку с пивом. Фассбендер откровенно веселится. Не стоило идти с ним - на жаре хмелеется как-то опасно легко; впрочем, в этом баре, по крайней мере, есть кондиционер.  
\- Это из "Сверхъестественного". Или у вас в Британии смотрят только сериалы про геев?  
\- Во-первых, _у нас_ в Британии, а во-вторых, разве я виноват, что у тебя такие ограниченные предпочтения в выборе телепрограмм? - выговаривает Джеймс, чрезмерно артикулируя; Фассбендер ржет.  
Все это, конечно, ужасно глупо - нигде в контракте не прописано, что эксклюзивное право пошлить и отпускать дурацкие шуточки есть только у Джеймса Макэвоя, но, думает Джеймс, я против. Не хочу такого Майкла, хочу как на экране - сдержанного, молчаливого и надежного. И чтобы лыбиться перестал, наконец, потому что как же хочется ему по зубам съездить - это просто непредставимо.  
\- ...или уже нет? - доносится до него насмешливый голос.  
\- Прости, что? - он часто моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, ловит общую какую-то неправильность происходящего, но не может сразу сообразить, что не так.  
\- Говорю, пиво допивать будешь? - повторяет Фассбендер, и Джеймсу кажется, что в предыдущей версии вопрос был значительно длиннее, но Джеймс не слушает, он смотрит на ладонь Фассбендера, лежащую на его, Джеймса, колене. Слишком долго для дружеского похлопывания, думает Джеймс. Какого хрена ты творишь, думает Джеймс. Для кого все это, тут же нет камер и журналистов, думает Джеймс. И очень хорошо, что нет, потому что даже сквозь плотные джинсы ладонь Майкла теплая и тяжелая, потому что Майкл наклоняется так близко, что едва не дышит ему в ухо, потому что у Джеймса, вопреки всем законам физики и логики, стоит.  
Вблизи у Фассбендера глаза какого-то дурного, желтоватого оттенка, хищные, нехорошие, и улыбка хищная, и вообще-то, мысленно возмущается Джеймс, это я сейчас должен его дразнить, разве нет?  
\- В отель? - спрашивает Фассбендер, и более двусмысленное предложение сложно себе представить, хотя у них даже номера на разных этажах.  
\- В отель, - соглашается Джеймс и демонстративно зевает. В его голове уже зреет план страшной мести.

В лифте Майкл облокачивается на поручень, а Джеймс облокачивается на Майкла.  
Фассбендер стоически терпит это безобразие, и у него такая самодовольная рожа, что Джеймс не выдерживает, приподнимается на цыпочки - чертова разница в росте! - и говорит тихо-тихо:  
\- Сегодня, кстати, нечетное.  
Так, наверное, выглядит пресловутый двадцать пятый кадр - какая-то доля секунды, за которую на лице Фассбендера успевает промелькнуть весьма богатый спектр эмоций, причем большая их часть Джеймсу знакома, даже слишком - "что ты творишь, придурок?" - а потом - снова непроницаемая ухмылка. Двери лифта с шорохом разъезжаются в стороны.  
\- Тебе выходить, - говорит Майкл.  
\- Мне выше, - качает головой Джеймс и поясняет в ответ на скептический взгляд, - я бы мог соврать, что у меня кран в ванной сломался, но тогда ты просто скажешь "вызови сантехника".  
\- Вызови сантехника, - соглашается Майкл, но не возражает, молчит, пока двери лифта не закрывается снова, пока они едут на его этаж, и Джеймс разочарованно смотрит на табло со сменяющими друг друга цифрами – неужели довести Фассбендера – такая непосильная задача? Впрочем, Джеймс Макэвой не привык пасовать перед трудностями, даже если эта трудность шести футов ростом и зубасто ухмыляется в ответ на подначки.

В номере Майкл достает сигареты и кивает на дверь в ванную. Джеймс закатывает глаза.  
\- Потрешь мне спинку?  
\- Только спинку? – мгновенно реагирует Фассбендер, встряхивает пиджак, чтобы повесить на спинку стула, и Джеймс ловит себя на том, что пялится на его руки. Похоже, ему и вправду необходим душ. Очень холодный душ.  
\- Я подумаю над этим щедрым предложением, - обещает Джеймс, и начинает медленно расстегивать пуговицы рубашки, игнорируя глас рассудка, твердящий ему, что он ведет себя как последний идиот.  
Взгляд Майкла того определенно стоит, Мэтью бы понравилось - именно так должен смотреть киношный Эрик, чтобы все живое в радиусе ста футов с визгом разбегалось в разные стороны; "не ешь меня, Серый Волк", - бормочет Джеймс себе под нос, нарочито медленно расправляясь с очередной пуговицей.  
В голове играет саундтрек из 9 1/2 недель, Майкл смотрит.  
И уже не улыбается.  
Джеймс перестает терзать пуговицы, рефлекторно облизывает губы, разворачивается и идет в ванную. За спиной раздаются быстрые шаги; "Сейчас утопит", - мелькает идиотская мысль, Джеймс дергается и что-то мычит, когда на его затылок ложится чужая ладонь, когда его рывком разворачивают за плечи, он больно ударяется бедром о край раковины - но все это, в сущности, неважно, потому что у Фассбендера сухие губы и колючая щетина, и чуткие пальцы, проходящиеся по загривку как-то так, что хочется выгнуться и застонать ему в рот, и вот и все, ты выиграл, Макэвой, оркестр играет туш, теперь у тебя есть повод издеваться над Майклом до скончания веков, можно уже и прекращать, да только как тут прекратишь, когда колено Фассбендера упирается тебе между ног, когда его язык у тебя во рту, когда ты плавишься в его руках словно забытая в кармане шоколадка.  
Майкл отстраняется на несколько секунд, только чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и Джеймс, поддавшись минутному порыву, кусает его за нижнюю губу, Майкл резко выдыхает сквозь зубы, еще плотнее притискивает его к многострадальной раковине, кажется, от их возни что-то падает с полочки с умывальными принадлежностями, и да, это была плохая идея. Очень, очень плохая идея.  
\- Извините, вы забыли свою руку у меня в штанах, - сипло говорит Майкл во время паузы между поцелуями. Джеймс фыркает.  
\- Отстань, - отвечает он, - я провожу научные изыскания.  
 _А заодно завидую, что на тебе не чертовы узкие джинсы._  
\- Сравнительный анализ? - говорит Майкл куда-то ему в шею, царапает зубами кожу, тоже просовывает руку между их телами, и узкие джинсы из досадной помехи превращаются в катастрофу.  
Вместо ответа Джеймс, отчаявшись справиться со штанами, бухается перед ним на колени - удивлённый выдох сверху только раззадоривает его. Джеймс тянет пуговицу, путается в петельке, потом ухмыляется криво – хорошо Майкл не видит – и подцепляет собачку языком. Тянуть неудобно, приходится держать зубами, железо неприятно скрипит по эмали, но зато подбородком Джеймс хорошо чувствует, как дёргается вставший член Фассбендера.  
 _А что, эта идея не хуже предыдущей, потому что хуже уже некуда, и раз уж начал, то заканчивай, и вообще… Мы тут, кажется, кого-то наказываем. Да. Точно._  
Он отстраняется, давая Майклу возможность самому разделаться с остальной одеждой, и, как только тот вытряхивается из джинсов, приподнимается на коленях и целует его выше члена, в жёсткие каштановые волосы. Потом ещё выше. Ещё чуть-чуть, а на пупке Майкл наконец соображает положить ему руки на плечи и попытаться вернуть ниже. «Как же», - мстительно думает Джеймс и, поднабрав слюны в рот, ведёт дальше – вверх – языком. Поза неудобная, но всё, всё окупается, когда он через солнечное сплетение, покрытую мурашками и рыжей порослью грудь доходит до кадыка, отрывается и глядит в очумевшие глаза Майкла.  
Очумевшие – не то слово, думает Джеймс. Майкл пытается перехватить инициативу, наклоняется к нему, ловит его губы своими, но Джеймс со смешком уворачивается. Он прижимается к Майклу всем телом – частично одетым, к слову сказать, до сих пор, телом – одну руку утешающее кладёт ему на затылок, айкает, когда Майкл кусает его за плечо, другой тянется к шкафчику.  
\- Анализ невозможен без специального инструментария, - бормочет он, уже не следя за связностью речи и роясь среди тюбиков и пузырьков. И то, и другое одинаково сложно, учитывая, как активно трётся об него Майкл и какие незабываемые звуки он издаёт, задевая нежной кожей всякие неприспособленные для задевания нежной кожей детали гардероба Джеймса. Наконец Майклу хватает силы воли, чтобы отодрать себя от Джеймса, он начинает то стягивать макэвойскую рубашку, то расстегивать его джинсы, то забывается и просто лезет под них. Джеймс находит заветную коробку. Отрывая квадратик одной рукой – второй вылезая из рукава рубашки, стягиваемой с него Майклом – стараясь не потерять совсем голову от нетерпеливых звуков, издаваемых Майклом – и не забыть план мести – Джеймс всё-таки не удерживается и так, полураздетый, и присасывается к рту Майкла.  
Тот чуть было не берёт снова всё в свои руки, хватает Джеймса за талию, пытается развернуть его лицом к раковине, но Джеймс быстрей, сноровистей и обиженней. Выскользнув из задолбавшей рубашки, он машет перед порозовевшим лицом Фассбендера квадратиком из фольги, потом, поймав взгляд того, медленно зубами отрывает краешек.  
Майкл смеётся, трясёт головой, смахивая пот со лба, с бровей.  
\- Кажется, именно так именно с этим инструментом рекомендуют не поступать, - хрипло говорит он, и Джеймс кивает.  
\- Точно. Поэтому мы так больше никогда не будем. Но сейчас-то экстренный случай.  
\- Экстр…? – начинает Майкл, но замолкает, когда Джеймс языком же достаёт из пачки презерватив. Держа его во рту, для чего приходится округлить губы буквой «О», он, не отводя взгляда от лица Майкла, медленно опускается перед ним снова на колени. Улыбается, когда Майкл хватается за раковину, опирается о неё голой задницей. Раковина протестующее хрипит, Майкл откидывает голову, Джеймс больше не видит его посветлевших глаз. Он проводит руками по мелко дрожащим ногам Майкла, хватается за бёдра – одной рукой, второй всё же приходится воспользоваться, чтобы выровнять уже совсем напрягшийся член Майкла – и прикладывается к нему ртом. Презервативом, зажатым во рту. Майкл вскрикивает и, кажется, готов выпрыгнуть из собственной шкуры – член дёргается, Джеймсу приходится ухватиться за него второй рукой. Вроде он этим всем чего-то хотел достичь. А, точно: хотел наказать Майкла, соображает Джеймс, языком расправляя пока ещё свёрнутый презерватив на головке члена. Раковина стонет, сверху сыпется что-то ещё, тюбики какие-то, Джеймс упорно пытается вспомнить, за что он мстит-то, и, отчаявшись – ну, и ещё немного потому, что чувствует, как невесомо почти-касаются его волос руки Майкла – заглатывает его член, разворачивая на нём резинку губами. Выходит медленно и не очень-то ровно, и латекс на вкус гадость, но то, как подгибаются у Майкла колени, как тяжело всё-таки ложатся на затылок Джеймсу его руки, как они почти-не давят, как они дрожат – окупает всё. Совсем всё.  
В определённый момент Джеймсу приходится всё-таки продолжить пальцами, и он натягивает презерватив до самого основания, тщательно проводит по нему ладонями, чтобы не было пузырьков, и звучно щёлкает краем резинки. Майкл рычит и перехватывает его за плечи; вздёргивает вверх и припадает к его рту, и трахает его языком, и «Теперь мы оба будем пахнуть латексом», - почему-то думает Джеймс и избегает тереться пахом о пах Фассбендера – ну как же, такая работа проделана.  
\- Какая отменная эмпирика! – Майкл вдруг отрывается от него, и Джеймс приходит в себя. Открывает глаза и встречается с тем самым, хищным и золотистым в глубине серо-голубого.  
 _Ах да. Месть._  
\- Что вы, я прирождённый теоретик, - отвечает он, пытаясь высвободить руки из жёсткого захвата.  
\- Не поверю, - бурчит Майкл и снова, уж очень настойчиво, пытается его развернуть.  
Джеймс непреклонен.  
\- Не-а, - качает он головой и стоит, как столб. Тяжело дышит, да, но не делает попыток больше прикоснуться к Майклу.  
Тот тянет его на себя, шарит ладонями по голой груди, но в затуманенных глазах уже появляется что-то, похожее на осознание.  
Джеймс усмехается одним уголком рта – как на камеру - и снимает майкловы руки с себя.  
\- Собственно, эксперимент завершён, - объявляет он и смотрит, как падают руки Майкла вдоль тела, как он медленно выпрямляется.  
Член всё ещё нелепо стоит между ними. Джеймс фыркает для пущего эффекта и выходит.  
\- Ты куда? – слышит он в спину, и, хотя вопрос риторический, отвечает:  
\- За фотоаппаратом.  
Кажется, с рубашкой, оставшейся в одной комнате с разъярённым Фассбендером, можно попрощаться.


End file.
